


The Ravening

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-17
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is the narrator in this Clexian version of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven"--my fan homage to this literary classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ravening

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's masterpiece poem "The Raven" and that is where this gets its rhythm and measure. I do not own Poe's literature, but I do reserve all my rights to this rendition I've created, so please do not use in its entirety or in part without permission. 

## The Ravening

by Lexalot

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/lexalot>

* * *

The Ravening  
By: Lexalot 

Disclaimers and 

* * *

  
Once upon a Luthor's raving, while I pondered what's worth saving  
Over so much wasted and heartbreaking thought of friendship and farewell--  
While I realized, doubly dying, 'twas my lover who loved lying,  
As to secrets well worth hiding, hiding a thing called Kal-El--  
Hence I questioned love so pure, spying this thing called Kal-El--  
Love torn by a truth to tell. 

Honestly it had not mattered, despite my heart being shattered,  
The dark clouds already gathered 'round an urge I could not quell.  
Oh, I found just what I wanted--It left me hollow and haunted.  
The power of secrets flaunted--flaunted by the cold Kal-El--  
By the veneer of my friend and love whose unknown name was Kal-El--  
Whom I burn in endless hell. 

Courting a stranger named Clark Kent; deception was irrelevant,  
As I wasn't buying the charade my lover had to sell;  
Thus his distance drove me crazy, and his memory so hazy,  
And his misery so lazy, lazy in the rift that befell,  
That he blamed our split all on me--I, that this wrong befell--  
Darkness there, my dear Kal-El. 

He traded love to save his soul, so, forgetting who was in control,  
My naive angel fled and to the righteous sped in excel;  
Not the slightest show of remorse; not of this world, but his own force;  
But letting anger take its course, the hatred I did propel--  
My desire to destroy him of the hatred I yet propel--  
Kryptonite heart for Kal-El! 

In love or war, I could not care, all or nothing is just as fair  
Bred of the mind that had in kind bred insanity just as well.  
Taught that trust is weak condition--no one is above my suspicion  
Judas--Judas I thee christen for as long as we two shall dwell.  
You, and you alone, I christen with fire that in both shall dwell.  
Kryptonite heart for Kal-El! 

Conscience clean and all the better, soul as ice to be forever--  
I make my own destiny liberated from his lovesick spell.  
Fighting enemies depending on the guise of life pretending,  
Fighting war neverending--fighting to defeat Kal-El!  
Love not come nor hatred gone, and my will need punish Kal-El!  
Pain and spite do quite compel. 

And this Kal-El, much misleading, still is breathing, still is breathing  
In his flying and his fleeing in his invincible shell;  
And his eyes show the deceiving of a predator that's bleeding,  
And the future holds my glory as I won't be one who fell;  
And my dream is that he will be among all the ones who fell  
And all are killed--as Kal-El. 


End file.
